Max's Return
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Max left with Zach to go on the lamb.After


Title: Max's Return , An Alternate Ending to Blah Blah   
Woof Woof  
By: bizkitprinzess  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Blah Blah Woof Woof  
Summary: Max left with Zach to go on the lamb.After   
four years she returns  
Disclaimer: not mine...  
Authors Note :This is my first fanfic , i'm a horable   
speller , and i would like   
your criticism , creative or non-creative.  
  
MAX'S POV  
  
  
I stayed away from Seattle for four years.I couldn't   
stay away any longer. I want so badly to see Logan , but the   
'geneticaly enhanced killing machine ' is scarred. First   
I'll go see Kendra. The apartment buildings the same, I   
walk up to my old apartment and knock , not sure if i   
should walk right in. No one comes to the door. I walk in   
and notice almost nothing has changed , the marks are   
still on the floor where my Ninja used to sit.I walk around   
slowly , Kendra's things are still here.I wonder where   
she is , then it dawns on me , Crash.The bar also hasn't   
changed much. I look long and hard , but i don't see   
Kendra , Original , Herbal or Sketchy. Sketchys probably   
in jail though without me around to save his ass.I make   
a decision , i'm gonna go see Logan.I hope he still   
lives in Fogle Towers. All I can think of on my way   
there is the look on his face when he said "Just Go".  
Was that really our final good-bye. Did he know as   
well as I did , I could'nt stay away for long.   
Four years is a long time though.I wonder if he   
recovered , i wonder if he can walk.I reach the   
building , slink past the sleeping door man and get   
on the elavator. Logan's door looks the same ,   
i wonder if it's still his door.I put my ear to the   
door and hear typing.His computer. I knock on the   
door , lightly still not sure if i should do this.   
No one answers so i knock louder. I hear walking ,   
the door opens , and there he stands , starring at me   
with his mouth wide open. I look strait ahead ,   
starring at his chest.I forgot how tall he was.   
He pulls me into the apartment by my arm and motions   
me to the couch. Everything here is different ,   
different colors , different artwork with one   
exemption. There sat Bast. "I changed the apartment.   
It reminded me of you ". His voice sounded shakey.  
"Logan , I had to come back , I couldn't stay away ".   
Logan looked me in the eyes , his eyes seemed different.   
"Zack probably didn't think highly of you coming   
back ""Zack's gone , he tried to hit on me one to   
many times. I threw him in the Atlantic Ocean ".  
Logan was trying to hold back laughter."He lived ,   
I just never saw him again". "How long ago was   
that ?" Logan asked. "Six months after we left   
Seattle. Now i have a question for you. How long   
have you been up on your legs? that must have made   
you happy ". Logan gave me that grin. "I was happy   
i guess "I looked at him. I figured out why his eyes   
were different. He was confused. "Logan , do   
you know what happened to Kendra , Cindy , Herbal   
and Sketchy ?". Logan paused "Lydecker got them ,   
killed them ,. Not Sketchy though, Sketchy's in   
jail".I didn't hear the rest of what he said ,   
Lydecker got them ".I started to cry. "I left to   
protect them , you , me , and they still died". I   
put my head on my knees and i cried harder. Logan   
came over and sat next to me. He held me , it felt   
comforting."All the people I left to protect , are   
gone.Logan you're all i have ". Logan grabbed me by   
the shoulders and made me look in his eyes , his eyes   
now filled with compassion instead of confusion,   
"You'll always have me Max , No matter what ".   
We sat there for a while , me crying on his shoulder.   
"Do you wanna stay in the guest room ?" he asked   
tenderly. I nodd and Logan then did something i   
didn't expect. He picked me up and carryied me to   
the guest room. I cried on his shoulder the whole   
way there.  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV  
  
  
She's back.Somewhere inside of me i always knew she   
would be. It was always at the back of my mind.Lydecker   
killed Kendra looking for Max. Herbal and Cindy got   
killed trying to save Kendra. I've spent the last   
few years looking for Max. I've suvirely neglected my   
job as Eyes Only , finding Max was what mattered.Now   
shes back and is very fragile. Never thought i'd ever   
call Max fragile.. I stroke Max's face before i leave   
the room. My fingers tingle were i touch her.   
She feels the same. I leave the room and go to my   
computer. I stare blankly at the screen. She's back.   
I shut off the computer and go to bed. I'm gonna   
make Max a huge breakfast in the morning.  
  
  
MAX POV   
I wake up to the smells of coffee , pancakes , bacon   
and eggs.Logan still cooks. I walk to the kitchen   
and there stands Logan in sweets and a t-shirt , fliping   
pancakes. I never thought a guy could look sexy in   
sweats ,but, Logan proves me wrong. "Hi Max " he   
smiles and hands me a plate with pancakes on it   
"Want breakfast ?". I grab the plate and a fork ,   
sit down and dig in. Logan brings me plate after   
plate of food before he sits down with his.   
"I'd swear you were trying to fatten me up".   
Logan made an adorable 'what me ?' look and   
ate a peice of pancake. "Do you have any of   
your stuff with you ?" Logan asked when we were   
cleaning the kitchen together after breakfast.   
"Nope , i was lucky i remembered my pills though   
, there the only thing i remembered , i just up   
and left other wise "."I feel like spending a   
wad of cash , lets go shoping ".I looked at him ,   
he had a light in his eyes which brightened up   
his whole face. "First you try and fatten me   
up , now you're gonna spoil me rotten , a girl   
could get used to this ". Logan laughed , i   
missed him so much.We spent the rest of the   
morning shoping.Logans a typical male , doesn't   
like shopping. He did like the fashion show i   
gave him though.We walked infront of an expensive   
boutique and i was shocked when Logan said   
"Do you wanna go in here ?""Nah , to rich for   
my blood ""Not for mine ". He paused. "Altteriere   
Motive , were going out tonight and you need a dress ".  
  
  
LOGANS POV  
  
  
"Where are we going?". I'm not telling her that.  
"It's a surprise".Max grinned wickedly."If you're   
not telling me where were going , you don't get to   
see the dress you're gonna buy me till we get   
there ". She could tease the devil , Oh god , I   
love her. What can i do but agree , and hand her   
some money. She disapeared into the store , i   
watched her backside as she went in , she knows   
i was looking at her , how could i not look though.   
For four years my first thought in the morning   
and last thought at night was of Max. There   
wasn't a moment in my day that i didn't think   
of her. There wasn't a dream without her presence.   
I pushed myself to recover so i could go find   
her.Maybe i knew she was comming back , maybe   
thats why i didn't leave.Max exited the store   
"That didn't take long "I state. Max grinned   
"What can i say , i found the perfect dress ".  
We spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess   
and talking. We talked about how much she missed   
her friends , how gulity she felt even though it   
wasn't her fault.We talked about what we've done   
in the last four years.I love watching Max talk.  
"I think it's time we got ready " I said at five   
o'clock "Our reservations are at six "."You need   
reservations at this place ?". "Yeah ". "You are   
spoiling me "Max said as she went into my Guest room.   
  
  
MAX'S POV  
  
  
This dress is going to drive logan wild.I'm ready   
so i go to Logan's living room.Logan looks unbelieveably   
handsome, black suit , white shirt and a tie the same   
shade of red as my dress."Hey Handsome "Logan looks   
at me and his eyes bug out slightly."Hey Doll Face   
"he comes back at me. We crack up laughing at   
each other. He offers me his arm , and i take it.   
The resturant is beautiful. There's even a dance floor.  
I never knew dinner and dancing , the cliche date ,   
could be so much fun. The food is good but Logan   
could've cooked better.Before desert , Logan asks   
"May i have this dance ?" , and i say yes.Were out   
on the flloor dancing , holding each other very tight.   
I whisper in his ear "Logan why'd you bring me here ?   
you could've cooked a meal just as good as that""I   
wanted to dance with you and if i took you out to dinner ,   
i had an excuse to see you in a beautiful dress ".   
We danced the rest of the night , holding each other tight.   
It was pure heaven. "Why do nights like this have to end   
"i ask Logan as we enter his apartment."Give me a minute"   
he says as he goes to his stereo.Outcomes a beautiful   
R&B sound , with a throaty female singer. "May I have   
this dance ?". Logans a great dancer.   
Logan starts kissing me. I shock him by deepening   
the kiss.Next thing I know , were at the door of   
Logans room. His shirt and tie are undone and my   
dress is getting hiked up ever so slowly by Logans fingers.   
  
  
LOGAN'S POV  
After making love ,Max fell asleep in my arms. I   
didn't fall asleep. I pulled out the ring I had   
planned to give her , i had it hidden in the stand   
next to my bed . After a year I realized I loved   
Max. I had bought the ring with the intention of once   
I recovered , finding Max and asking her to marry me.   
I love Max , even more now then before. We could   
slip into Canada , get married and come back. Maybe   
there is such a thing as happily ever after.  
  
  
MAX'S POV  
  
  
I wake to sunlight , streaming in through a window.   
Being in Logans arms feels so good.He's stroking my   
hair ever so gently.I love him so much "Good Morning "  
I say. "Good morning to you too " Logan replies   
and kisses me."Max i realized something when you left ".   
"I realized something too ". "Max , I love you ,   
I've loved you since i first laid eye's on you ".   
"Great minds think alike ". I look him in the eyes ,   
those blue depths that mesmerise me so easily "I love   
you Logan Cale and I'm not ever leaving you , you're   
never getting rid of me ". Logan smiled "I was " he   
said reaching into the stand next to his bed and   
pulling out a ring " just gonna ask you something   
to the jist of that ". The ring fit my finger perfectly.   
Max , will you marry me ?" I give him a miscievieous   
smile "Try and stop me "  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Hope you liked it   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
